Shadow Herobrine Girl
Warning: Listen, this is all fakkeee! Or is it? You might remember me from my page called "It" Entity. If you never read it... read it >:). Sighting One, Told By DragonBoy100 So, I was playing Everlandgud server, and it was all going well. Me and my friends were just slaying zombies here and there, and shooting skeletons. In the middle of all that goodness, I saw a player with a girl skin, chopping down trees with her fist. Me and my friends just wanted to test out our diamond swords on her, just for fun, 'cause anyways... she looked lonely >:D! So, me and my friends ganged up on her. We started hitting at her, but she kept on punching the tree... and our swords wouldn't work and expired right away. We gawked at her... and she turned around. Here was the chat: SupremeShadowHerobrineGirl: Stop, please. I don't wanna hurt you. MinorDragonBoy100: Who ARE you? SupremeShadowHerobrineGirl: Just... stop. I can't concentrate. MajorDragonFriend: Oh god. DragonBoy100, kill her. I think it'll work with your fist. RankerDragonGurl: Yea, kill her pur-lease. She's annoying. SupremeShadowHerobrineGirl: I said STOP! Then the supreme shadow herobrine girl user just turned into a dark and spooky version herobrine... and the game crashed. My computer sparked and I could never use it again 0-0! Sighting Two, Told By KrakenOMGHelp So, I was on the website "MinecraftDares", and everything was ok at first. The usual ads and posts were all up, along with the grotesque cartoon animation of pixel Pusheen :P. Then, I noticed this post about Herobrine, the usual crackpot story about him, and how he was sighted and blah blah blah. Then, I noticed this weird comment by an unkown user, and it said "Don't". I bit my lip, and clicked... it was supposed to usually show the history of this unkown user... but it didn't. It said with a crying animated face "Sadly, you're not allowed to see this. IDK don't ask me... bye bye."! I never saw that message before, so I just decided to report a suspicous user and a buggy message. Then, I was just "teleported" to my email inbox, and I got a message. I poked around for a name, but there wasn't a profile name or picture. Strange. That could mean a hacker or virus. I dared myself to look at that message, and being a daredevil, I did. It said. "I don't wanna hurt you. But I can. So just stop and live a normal life :). I'm asking you nicely. Don't you DARE report me, or I report you. ANNDDD, just don't tell notch. I comment what-ever I want. Lol, we could be buddies. RIGHT? >:']". I looked over that message. I won't tell you anymore. She's out there. She's out to get me. Behavior Of This Entity: Skin is a 4pix arm with a girl skin. Has long brown hair, rather pale skin, end-purple eyes, and a t-shirt, jeans, black leather shoes. If angered, she turns into a shadowy version of Herobrine, and crashes your game, or kills you instantly and respawns you on an island filled with lava. Usually is neutral and behaves like a normal player. Can be found with various playernames. Rarely "ShadowHerobrineGirl" though, or risk revealing what she is. If she is a real person or and entity... no one knows. History: Father is Steve and mother is Alex. Sought out to kill Herobrine as a hero who killed the EnderDragon and Wither, and when she supposedly "killed" Herobrine, right as her sword struck him, he fell in love with her, and as a "dying" act, he removed his shadow from himself, and forced it to infest her body. These two now currently fancy each other. Herobrine, however, is never dead... -Herobrine Category:Shadow Herobrine Girl Category:Herobrine Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Monster